Robots can operate in a temperature range of, for example, approximately +5° C. to 50° C. In cold environments, for example, cold storage houses or in outdoor environments, the temperature can get lower, for example −20° C. to −30° C. This can limit the use of industrial robots. The temperature range of today's standard industrial robots can be limited by the joint-bearing sealings as well as the lubrication of the gears. In order to run a robot below +5° C., the gears and surrounding components should be heated up before operation. As soon as the robot is in normal operation, dissipating energy of the drive train can be sufficient to keep critical regions of the robot heated. However, after a stand still it can be desirable to warm up the drive train by either running a warm-up movement, which can create wear in the cold components, or by adding external local heating, which adds cost to the installation. While some special low temperature sealings etc. can be used, some components of the robot will run outside normal specification.